


We’re Doing This for Good ~ A RID Bee Team Mix

by ragnarok89



Series: Fanmixes and Playlists [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, During Canon, Fanmix, Feels, Gen, How Do I Tag, Missions, Music, Playlist, Spotify, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: A fanmix about the ragtag group of heroes featured in Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)





	

                                                              

_A mix about the trials, tribulations, hurdles, and teamwork that makes up the group that is the one and only Bee Team._

Listen on **[Spotify](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2F22pkbhlcw7l5pzmimmsihdvzy%2Fplaylist%2F3mWAqwHN3qbEmSpBoaiou3&t=YmMyZTYxYTUyNzQ5YzM2MjM2M2YyOTlhMTQzMGM3MWZkMGJkZTc1Myx0eXBTTG15Zw%3D%3D&b=t%3AzlQpRbind8Sd34TevEO25g&m=1)**

 

  1. _Come On Now (Set it Off)_ – **Tube & Berger feat. Juliet Sikora **
  2. _Seventh Heaven_ – **Pale Sketcher**
  3. _Running Out_ – **Stateless**
  4. _Honey_ – **Moby**  
  5. _Always Alright_ – **Alabama Shakes**  
  6. _Atlas_ – **Coldplay**  
  7. _Help Me Lose My Mind_ – **Disclosure**  
  8. _Glory_ – **Jean-Michel Jarre & M83 **
  9. _Marry_ – **Plaid**
  10. _Lion (Original Mix)_ – **Pang!**  
  11. _Part of the Pack_ – **Adrian von Ziegler**
  12. _Flying High on Borrowed Wings_ – **Sven van Hees**  
  13. _Life like Thunder_ – **Eiffel 65**  
  14. _Calypso_ – **Dawn Richard**  



 

Post on **[Tumblr](http://paintheskywithcolor.tumblr.com/post/151937112564/were-doing-this-for-good-a-rid-bee-team-mix)**


End file.
